Night 336
An Irrational Fate (理不尽な運命 Rifujin'na Unmei) is Night 336 of the Magi manga series. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary Alibaba and young Sinbad clash swords. Sinbad yells that if he can't beat his fourteen year old self, Alibaba will not stand a chance later on. As the two fight, others are looking around the battlefield. Hakuryuu mentions this is not a normal dungeon, with Judar asking what is going on. Baal appears above them, saying that his dungeon was the one Sinbad conquered when he was fourteen years old. If they manage to defeat him, they will exceed one of his seven convictions. He explains that king Sinbad ascended to godhood on the back of seven strong convictions that the djinns acknowledged in him. Aladdin responds that in other words, that means they have to defeat Sinbad's seven djinn equips in order to stop the spell that returns the world to the rukh. Judar wonders how they can fight seven battles, when there's only four of them. Arba interjects, saying that they don't have the time to ponder: she points at the hourglass that is counting down time when the sun will set, beckoning them to defeat the djinns quickly. Meanwhile, Alibaba charges at Sinbad, slashing with his sword at him. Sinbad blocks the blow, and the two jump away from each other, before sending their signature attacks at each other. The burst of flame hits the flurry of lightning. With a slice, Sinbad sends a sonic boom of lightning at Alibaba, creating an explosion. As it subsides, he can see Aladdin blocking it with his Borg. Suddenly, Hakuryuu and Judar appear on each side of young Sinbad, and slice him in half, saying that he never stood a chance against four opponents. However, Sinbad's body assembles itself together once again, and he asks them a question: are they supposed to submit themselves to an irrational fate, or instead use their power to destroy it. Judar asks him what he's talking about. Sinbad responds that his homeland was hell, constantly wrecked by war - so he conquered dungeons in order to change that. He says that there are a multitude of unreasonable situations that mere good will could not solve in the imperfect world created by king Solomon. Once again, he repeats the same question, while Baal adds that this conviction is the one he had acknowledged: the conviction of wrath and heroism. He says this trial was the one chosen by the god of this world, and they will not be able to pass it just by destroying Sinbad in a fight. Hakuryuu realises that no matter how much they fight, they will not be able to clear the dungeon until they prepare a satisfiable answer for Sinbad. Aladdin adds that there are seven dungeons in total, while Arba keeps looking at the hourglass that measures the amount of time they have left. As they ponder on what to do, facing Sinbad, Judar suddenly smirks and steps forwards. He tells the others to go on ahead and leave this conviction to him, saying that he is the best suited to face Sinbad. Navigation Category:Final Arc